A Bieber Story: Camp Hollow Hill
by xLexiBieberGaga
Summary: Carmen has been looking forward to the summer of her life! Until, she finds out that she'll be spending it at a sleep away summer camp known as Camp Hollow Hill. Romance and lots of drama unfold in this epic Bieber Story :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Carmen took a long, deep breath as she looked at the "Welcome Campers!" sign hanging above the entrance to Camp Hollow Hill. When she had pictured the ultimate summer her mom had been talking about for the past two months, she never thought it would involve SUMMER CAMP. Now, here she was, walking to her doom. . .Oh well. . .

Carmen rolled her suitcase down the long trail of the campgrounds. She watched as tons of other teens were hugging and greeting each other excitedly. They exchanged things like "Ohmygosh, I missed you!" and "Wow, you look so different from last year!" Great. . .everyone knew each other. . .she was the newbie. . .well that was just AWESOME. She watched them silently, deep in thought of how terrible this summer was gonna be. . .

Carmen: (crashes into a blonde girl with curly hair wearing a blue tank top and mini skirt)

Girl: (rudely) Well, excuse YOU! Watch where you're going!

Carmen: (stammering) Oh, sorry. . .I-I didn't mea-

Girl: (walking off) Newbies! (rolls eyes)

Carmen: (watches her walk off)

Wow, Carmen thought, what's her problem? She stood there, shocked, staring after the mysterious girl with a bad attitude, watching her switch off. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, half-startled. A really cute guy stood in front of her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. . .

Boy: (flips hair) Hi, I'm Justin (smiles and sticks out hand) Don't mind Amy! She's always like that. . .her dad owns the camp and sometimes she walks over other campers. . .especially new ones.

Carmen: (shakes hand and smiles) Hello, I'm Carmen. . .Oh okay, haha for a minute there I thought I did something!

Justin: (laughs) Nope! But the warden is gonna do something to us if we don't hurry and get our bags to our cabins! (grabs one of her bags) Where ya headed?

Carmen: (reads ID Badge) Cabin D. . .?

Justin: Cool. West Side. . .haha (smiles)

He walks her to her cabin and helps her find her bunk.

Carmen: Wow, thank you. You're the warmest welcome I've gotten! (smiles)

Justin: No prob! I know what it's like being new! Well, I better get outta here before I get busted for being in a girls' cabin! See you at Campfire (smiles and walks out, shutting door behind him)

Carmen: (smiles and waves)

Whoa, Carmen thought, he is so sweet! And cute! She started unpacking when a girl with long brown hair walks in, wearing a fitted tee that says "Free Hugs" and dark blue basketball shorts.

Carmen: Hi. . .

Girl: Hey! I'm Lisa, you?

Carmen: Carmen. (sticks out hand)

Lisa: (shakes hand) Cute name! (smiles)

Carmen notices that Lisa is wearing a bright green wristband that says "Camp Hollow Hill: Summer '06"

Carmen: So I'm guessing this isn't your first year?

Lisa: Nope. (points to wristband) Been here since '06 (smiles) It's really a fun camp! You'll love it here!

Carmen: (laughs) Wow, is it that easy to tell I'm new? Do I stick out or something?

Lisa: Yeah. . .haha but not in a bad way! (smiles)

Carmen: (looks relieved) Whew! Good! (laughs)

Lisa: (laughs and looks at watch) You know, we should head on down to the fire pit! We've got a six minute walk!

Carmen: Okay! (closes drawer and follows Lisa out of the cabin)

Maybe this camp won't be so bad, she thought to herself, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Lisa and Carmen make it to the fire pit, and see a bunch of teens laughing and having fun while roasting marshmallows. The girls grab their own roasting sticks and some marshmallows. They sit next to a girl with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Out of the corner of her eye, Carmen sees Amy shooting her dirty looks. She swallows hard and tries her best to ignore them.

Girl: Hi, I'm Samantha (smiles and waves)

Lisa: Hey, Sam. . .I know who you are! Haha!

Samantha: I was talking to your friend, genius! (flicks her arm)

Carmen: Hey. . .I'm Carmen. Love your shoes. . .(smiles)

Samantha: (looks down at her Converse) Thanks, dude! Haha.

Carmen: (looks across the fire pit to a bunch of guys laughing and talking and sees Justin)

Justin: (sees her looking and smiles and gives a peace sign)

Carmen: (smiles and waves)

Lisa: (follows Carmen's gaze) You know Justin?

Carmen: Well, I-I met him earlier. . .he uh helped me with my bags. . .

Samantha: Whoa. . .hottie hot hottie helped you with your bags? 'Gon 'head girl! (rawrs)

Carmen: (blushes) Haha yeah. . .

Lisa: (stares at him) Oh, he can help me with ANYTHING, ANYTIME!

They all laugh. The warden and her assistant come to the center of the fire pit and start an introduction.

Warden: Evening, everyone! I am Mrs. Magahny, and as you all know my husband and I run things here at Camp Hollow Hill. We hope you all are ready for a summer packed with fun and excitement!

(Applause and cheer)

Warden: And now, for a few words from my beautiful daughter, Amy! (smiles)

Amy gets up from a seat and struts to the center. Applause and cheer starts again, as well as a few wolf whistles from the boys. The warden gives them the evil eye.

Lisa: (whispering) Can you say B-I-T-C-H?

Samantha: Pssshhh, I know right! I mean who wears THAT to camp? (rolls eyes)

Amy: Hello everyone (smiles) I'd like to thank all of you for attending Camp Hollow Hill, and I assure you this will be a summer you'll never forget!

(More applause and cheer)

Amy: But, I'd like to take this time to recognize some newcomers to the camp. . .starting with Carmen Fields! (she gestures to Carmen)

Carmen: (points to self) Me. . .?

Amy: Why yes, you silly! Get on up here! (laughs and flips her blonde hair)

Carmen walks up slowly and stands next to Amy. Her stomach is doing flips, her face is tingly, and her hands are shaking. . .she always hated being stared at. . .suddenly she felt dizzy. . ."Oh no!" she thought. Suddenly she snapped back into reality.

Amy: (waves hand in front of face) Hello? Carmen?

Carmen: (shakes head) Huh? Wha?

That was the last thing Carmen remembered before blacking out. . .

Carmen: (slowly blinking eyes open) Wh-Where am I. . .?

Nurse: (waving flashlight back and forth in front of Carmen's face) Are you okay, honey? How's your head? Justin told me you hit it pretty hard!

Carmen: (sits up suddenly) I-I'm fine! (groans an grabs the back of her head) Ugh. . .

Nurse: Sweetheart, I think you need to lay down. . .

Carmen: Where am I. . .?

Nurse: You're at the clinic, dear. . .you fainted at Campfire and my office helper Justin brought you here. . .

Carmen: Justin?

Justin: (walks over to Carmen's side) Yeah, you fainted and Mrs. Magahny asked me to bring you to the clinic. . .

Carmen: Oh crap. . .(rolls eyes) I thought I had grown out of my fainting spells! I bet everyone thinks I'm a freak now!

Justin: (laughs) No, but everyone got pretty scared!

Carmen: (smiles painfully) Ha I bet. . .

Nurse: Now, honey, I'm gonna need you to get some rest!

Carmen: Yes ma'am. . .

Justin: I'm gonna head back out Ms. Gertrude. . .take care Carmen (he smiles at her and nods, leaving the room)

Nurse: (beaming) Such a sweet boy! And a good helper too!

Carmen: Yeah. . .

Carmen quickly fell asleep. . .and the last thing she thought about was that breath-taking smile. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Lisa: (laying in her bunk listening to her iPod and singing) YOU, MAKE, ME, FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING THE TEEN-AGE DREAM!

Samantha: (throws pillow at her) Ohmygosh, let Katy sing it will ya? (laughs)

Lisa: Oh shut up! Haha like you can do any better!

Samantha: Oh, I KNOW I CAN!

Lisa: Loser! (sticks her tongue out and throws the pillow back)

Samantha: (laughs and throws it right back)

Lisa and Samantha go into in all out pillow war, laughing and giggling as pillows fly from bunk to bunk. Pretty soon, the other girls in the cabin get annoyed.

Melonie: Excuse me, losers. . .but can you please stop your childish antics? This isn't the 3rd grade!

Lisa: (throws a pillow at Melonie)

Samantha: (laughing) Nice shot!

Lisa: (giggles)

Melonie: (throws pillow on floor) Oh MY GOSH! That was NOT funny!

Lisa: Yeah, I bet I ruined your nose job and fake tan!

Samantha: Hahaha. . .BURN!

Melonie: Ohmygosh, WHATEVER! You guys are, like, total freak shows!

Samantha: (talking cheerleader) Ohmygosh, and you're, like, a total Amy wannabe!

Lisa: Yeah, your leader isn't here. . .so go on back to your glamour side of the room!

Melonie: (stomps foot and struts off) UGH!

Samantha: Well played, my friend. . .Well played!

Lisa: (bows) Thank you, Thank you! (laughs)

Meanwhile, Justin and Carmen are walking back to the main campgrounds from the clinic. After a few hours of rest, she was feeling much better and Justin had offered to walk her back to her cabin. She couldn't believe her luck! He contributed to most of the conversation, which was good because Carmen didn't trust herself talking to him-she was always screwing things up with a hot guy. . .tripping, saying something stupid. . .she just listened and smiled and nodded as he went on about things at camp. She even laughed at his jokes. . .wow. . .he was sweet, funny, AND hot. And *sigh* that hair flip. . .before she knew it, they had made it to her cabin. She didn't want their time together to end. . .

Justin: Well, this is your stop (smiles)

Carmen: (blushes and plays with her hair) Yeah. . .

Justin: See ya 'round. . .kay?

Carmen: Kay. . . (looks down at her feet)

Justin: Bye (waves and walks off)

Carmen: (waves and watches him walk off, smiling)

Carmen turned on her heels and started for the stairs. She kept her head down, staring at her flip flops as she thought back to Justin. . .walking through the woods down the narrow trail beside him. . .his invigorating smell. . .it all went away so fast. . .

Suddenly, she stopped right in front of two perfectly pedicured feet wearing open-toed Jimmy Choos. All the feeling in her body suddenly vanished. . .she knew exactly who those feet belonged to. She slowly looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes, narrowed and staring her down.

Amy: Just what do you think you're DOING?

Carmen: (swallows hard) Umm. . .going into my cabin. . .

Her heart pounded hard inside her chest. . ."Oh shut up, heart!" she thought to herself. . .

Amy: Don't play DUMB! I saw you with my boyfriend. . .TWICE today! And then he carried you to the clinic when you (does air quotes) FAINTED. . .

Carmen: Hey, I didn't fake that faint! I don't do well in the spotlight. . .and I-I honestly didn't know he was your boyfr-

Amy: OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! (rolls eyes) All I know is, (gets closer to Carmen's face) I better not see you with him EV-ER again! Got it?

Carmen just stood there, shocked. She couldn't even say a word. All she could do was nod. . .

Amy: (looks at her disgustedly) Good. (flips hair and switches off)

Carmen watched Amy strut off into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Right then and there, Carmen realized that she was sharing a cabin with AMY MAGAHNY. . .


End file.
